London Buses route R2
History 16 February 1963: New Saturday-only single-deck route 479 introduced, Orpington Station to Biggin Hill (Main Road) via Green Street Green, Shire Lane, Downe Road, Leaves Green and Biggin Hill Airport. Operated by London Transport Country Area. 22 June 1963: Operation transferred to the Orpington Rural Transport Association, and route number no longer used. Withdrawn between the station and the War Memorial in Orpington. 20 July 1963: Rerouted between Shire Lane and Biggin Hill via Downe village and Berry's Green. 7 March 1964: Introduced on Tuesdays. 1 September 1964: Introduced on Wednesdays and Fridays. 5 October 1964: Introduced on Mondays and Thursdays. 28 March 1967: Extended from Biggin Hill via Main Road and Stock Hill to Biggin Hill Valley, continuing on Monday-Friday alternately either via Norheads Lane, Oaklands Lane and Jewels Hill to New Addington; or via Sunningvale Avenue and Ricketts Hill Road to Tatsfield. May 1967: Tatsfield leg withdrawn. 11 September 1967: Extended on Saturdays from Biggin Hill Valley to New Addington. 23 March 1970: Saturday service withdrawn between Biggin Hill Valley and New Addington. 30 June 1973: Saturday service withdrawn entirely. September 1974: Loop working introduced in Biggin Hill Valley via Melody Road and Kings Road. 28 July 1975: Operation transferred to North Downs. Route number 858 introduced. 15 December 1975: Operation transferred to Orpington & District. Withdrawn between Biggin Hill Valley and New Addington. 6 August 1977: Saturday service re-introduced. 3 December 1977: Saturday service withdrawn. 24 December 1980: Route suspended due to vehicle shortages. 26 January 1981: Route reinstated. 29 January 1981: Route abandoned by Orpington & District. 26 May 1981: Route reintroduced, now operated by Crystals. 858 number retained. 16 August 1986: Route added to the London Buses network and renumbered R2. Contract awarded to Roundabout. Extended from Orpington War Memorial via Station Road to Orpington Station. 31 October 1987: Saturday service introduced. 21 November 1992: Extended from Orpington Station via Orpington High Street, Lower Road, Poverest Road, Austin Road, Amherst Drive, Dorney Rise, Sherborne Road, Poverest Road and Petts Wood Road to Petts Wood Station. 14 August 1993: Rerouted between Sherborne Road and Amherst Drive via Sefton Road. 2 December 1995: Contract awarded to Crystals. 2 May 2000: Double-deck schoolday-only journey introduced from Biggin Hill Valley via existing route to Jail Lane (Charles Darwin School). This replaced a journey on route 146. 5 January 2002: Double-deck school journey renumbered 620. 16 August 2003: Crystals purchased by Tellings-Golden Miller. 21 February 2004: Rerouted between Orpington War Memorial and Biggin Hill via Locksbottom, Keston Mark, Keston, Leaves Green and Biggin Hill Airport (withdrawn section replaced by new route R8), except for school journeys which continued to double-run via Jail Lane to serve Charles Darwin School. 26 July 2008: The double-run to Charles Darwin School withdrawn, all buses running direct via Main Road. Operators Route R2 and its predecessors have been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 16 February 1963-16 June 1963 *Orpington Rural Transport Association: 22 June 1963-25 July 1975 *North Downs: 28 July 1975-12 December 1975 *Orpington & District: 15 December 1975-23 December 1980; 26 January 1981-28 January 1981 *Crystals: 26 May 1981-15 August 1986; 2 December 1995-15 August 2003 *Roundabout: 16 August 1986-1 December 1995 *Metrobus: 2 May 2000-21 December 2001; 5 March 2005-present *Tellings-Golden Miller: 16 August 2003-4 March 2005 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Petts Wood *list of stops Route departing Biggin Hill *list of stops Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Petts Wood list of roads Route departing Biggin Hill list of roads Timetable information First bus from Petts Wood: 0700 (0709 Saturdays) First bus from Biggin Hill: 0628 Last bus from Petts Wood: 2120 Last bus from Biggin Hill: 2035 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Roundabout Category:Crystals Category:Metrobus Category:Tellings-Golden Miller Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Orpington (OB) Category:Dartford (FR/TD) Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Buses serving Petts Wood Category:Buses serving Poverest Category:Buses serving Orpington Category:Buses serving Crofton Category:Buses serving Locksbottom Category:Buses serving Keston Category:Buses serving Leaves Green Category:Buses serving Biggin Hill Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Buses formerly serving Green Street Green Category:Buses formerly serving Downe Category:Buses formerly serving Luxted Category:Buses formerly serving Berry's Green Category:Routes started in 1986